


I Still Have You

by Leonalielee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cake, Emotional Manipulation, Exiled Tommyinnit, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Not Romantic Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending, Sadinnit, Stockholm Syndrome, but not in a healthy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonalielee/pseuds/Leonalielee
Summary: Dream manipulates Tommy constantly until he's all Tommy has left.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 370





	I Still Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story contains emotional manipulation, and in no way is meant to represent a healthy relationship! This story portrays a toxic relationship!

It had been weeks since he had been exiled. In the early days, Tommy had plenty of visitors. Fundy, Bad, Sapnap, he even thought he saw Tubbo watching from a distance. But after his beach party had a wonderful turnout of just Dream, he shut down.

Even Ghostbur was regarded with a bite in his speech, even he had neglected to show up. And they were supposed to be Lads on Tour together. 

At least Dream stayed. Everyday the green clad man would come to visit. Sometimes he burned Tommy's armor, sometimes he didn't. Every once in a while he did something to knock Tommy back a few notches from his plan to return to L'manberg, and Tommy slowly abandoned his hopes.

After all, Dream was his only friend. He was right so much of the time. He was helpful and funny and nice to Tommy. He wouldn't sugarcoat things. When he said L'manberg was doing better without Tommy, the blonde had no choice but to believe him. When he said no one wanted him, he was probably correct. When he said he thought Tubbo burned his special compass, he would never lie about something like that. He was Tommy's friend! He said so himself. He let Tommy have a trident and built him a nether portal. So what if he was the one who presented Tubbo with the ultimatum of exiling Tommy or facing the consequences, he wasn't the one to make the choice. So what if he burned all of Tommy's things and taunted him with the nether portal to L'manburg, he pulled him from the edge of the hub. So what if he was supposed to hate Dream for bringing him out to the future spot of Logstedshire, he was better off on his own, with a friend who cared for him more than for his power status. Tommy caused all the problems, it was his fault, that's what Dream told him. And Dream was right. He always was.

Tommy shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts, realizing that he had been standing, staring at the picture of Queen Elizabeth pinned to the side of his tent for several minutes. He shook his head and looked back down at the ender chest Dream had let him keep, sifting through his modest disk collection. He didn't have the disks, but at least he had some. Pulling out chirp, the tired teen slotted the disk into his jukebox, letting the music wash over him.

God, he was so tired. He sank to his knees, resting his forehead against the side of the jukebox, sighing heavily. If only he could see Tub- no, he didn't want to see him, Tubbo didn't want him. Tubbo burned his compass, he hated Tommy. The exiled teen didn't need Tubbo. He had Dream.

Speaking of the green clad man sat next to Tommy, startling him. Routinely, Tommy pulled his armor out of his inventory, but Dream chuckled and pushed it back toward Tommy.

"Not today, bud, you've been very well behaved recently, you can keep it," Dream said. Tommy smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Dream." Tommy put his armor back, a feeling of relief washing over him.

"Although, this music disc is interesting, you seem to like it." Dream tapped the chin of his mask mischievously. Tommy lit up.

"It's called Chirp! I really like listening to it, it's nice. Do you like it?" Tommy asked.

"I do. What if I took it?" Dream glanced at Tommy sideways, trying to gauge his reaction. Tommy's face fell slightly, but he kept smiling. 

"W-well I suppose you could do that. I really like it, but you're my friend, if you really really want it, I could give it to you…" Tommy's voice held the ring of sadness so common at that point in his life, but he took the disk out of the jukebox, offering it to Dream.

"I'm joking with you. Put it back in." Dream smiled under the mask as Tommy positively beamed and popped the disk back in.

"Ranboo came to see me yesterday after you left. I wanted us to all hang out today, but he says he's scared of you," Tommy started as he sat back down.

"Ranboo and I have different views. He doesn't agree with mine, thinks I'm a bad guy." Dream let his voice drop in pitch at the end to imply it upset him, and Tommy took the bait.

"I don't think you're a bad guy, Dream! Ranboo just doesn't know how you see things. You're my pal, my bro! You're the only one who always comes to see me, you aren't bad!" The exiled teen exclaimed. 

"Thanks, Tommy. You're my bro too." Dream nudged Tommy playfully with his elbow, "Oh! I brought something to share with you!" Tommy lit up with excitement.

"What is it?"

"A cake! Look!" Dream opened his inventory and pulled out the cake, setting the plate on the grass in front of them. "In remembrance of the party where we really became friends!" 

"Cake!" A few weeks ago, something so simple wouldn't have excited Tommy so much, l'manburg was a place where something like a cake was so basic and mundane, but out in the wilderness, it was a slice of heaven to Tommy. They each had a peice, leaving one on the tray.

"Do you want to keep it for later?" Dream offered. Tommy shook his head.

"You should keep it, you deserve it more."

"Well alright." Dream scooped up the last piece, shovelling it down while Tommy happily watched.

"T-Tommy? Dream?" Ranboo's voice startled the pair.

"Ranboo! You just missed it, Dream brought cake!" Tommy said, missing the way Ranboo glared at Dream. The half enderman sat on the other side of Tommy, eying Dream warily.

"Yeah, if only I had gotten here sooner. What's the occasion?" Ranboo asked.

"We were remembering the party we had that no one else came to," Dream smugly said, "That you didn't come to."

"I never got a-"

"It doesn't matter!" Tommy interrupted Ranboo, a wild look in his eyes. "It's in the past! No one cared, it's fine, let's move on!"

"Tommy I don't think you should be hanging around Dream so much. He's mani-" once again Tommy cut him off, this time in anger.

"Are you kidding me?! I thought you wanted to come see me!"

"I do it's just that-"

"It's just that you want me to be alone, right!? You want to be my only friend so I never oppose you, right?! That's such a dick thing to do!" 

Dream smiled. It was almost too easy to spur on these arguments, afterall, Tommy's fuse had been shorter than ever in his declining mental state, and he would never take his anger out on his only friend, at least, his soon to be only friend.

"Can't you see what he's doing to you!? He brought you out here! He burns your stuff!"

"I deserved it! He knows what he's doing, he did what he had to!" 

"Why would Dream just hang around someone he demanded to be exiled so much!?" 

"Because he likes me! I'm his friend and he's my friend, and he never got to see that because we were always fighting! Can't you just let us be friends!? You just want me all to yourself! Get out of here! Don't come back! I thought you cared, but clearly, you're just using me!" Tears of anger streamed down Tommy's cheeks, red from his shouting. Ranboo stepped back, looking between his clearly manipulated friend and that insufferable mask.

"Tommy-"

"LEAVE!" 

The half enderman turned on his heel and left the two, glancing back from the portal to see Tommy trying to catch his breath.

"Tommy…" Dream started, "you don't believe those things he said about me, do you?" Tommy's anger disappeared instantly.

"No, no, no, no, of course I didn't. Clearly, you're the only person in this whole fucking server who cares about me. Ranboo… I thought he was different… I was wrong." Tommy began to sniffle, hiding his face as his shoulders shook with sobs.

"Aww, come here, you big baby, it's not so bad, you still have me." Dream pulled Tommy close, making the other stiffen from the surprise hug, but in a moment, he melted into it, so desperate for physical contact. He shakily closed his eyes and tried to memorize the feeling of Dream rubbing his back softly, almost like Wilbur had done when he was a kid. 

"Yeah," he softly muttered, "I still have you."


End file.
